


Who Will Not See

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack considers his perception of Daniel.





	Who Will Not See

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Reply to FNF Challenge, Biblio, January 2003: There Are None So Blind.  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

I look at him; I see him.

Have you ever looked up the word 'see'? Compared to 'look'? Perhaps you should. There's a difference, you know. 

I have to admit that I found that out because of Daniel, though not from any dictionary. From that very first mission Daniel saw me, the real me that I believed no one ever saw, yet I was never hidden from him though it took me a while to realise that. He saw me better than anyone ever had, better than my wife ever did. He saw my pain, my despair but he also saw my need. A need I didn't even know I had. 

I know now that I reacted to him because of his special awareness of me, because I was - ever so slowly - learning to see him. I think that eventually I saw him better than anyone ever had, even his Sha're. 

When I realised that, I became afraid. To see someone that clearly puts a responsibility on you and somehow gives them an odd kind of power over you. Weigh that against the knowledge that they see you just as clearly and you are balancing over a precipice. Either you will fall or you will grab each other for support.

So what do I do now? A lot of time has gone past and he no longer has Sha're. I have a sense that perhaps at last the time has come. I have to be sure though. I want him to grab me, to hold on to me for support, yet I'm afraid he will let me fall.

I'm watching him now.

He's just standing there talking the way he does with his hands almost as much as with his voice. I'm hanging on to each and every word, though if you asked me later to explain what he was talking about I couldn't tell you. It wasn't what he said as much as how he said it. 

That voice, warm and soothing, yet tinged with excitement. Like his expression. Once I caught sight of his eyes my description of him changed from excited to passionate. In my mind, where Daniel is concerned, they are indistinguishable, the man just exudes passion. 

Which is kinda my problem because I wanted that passion aimed at me. I know how much he cares; I'm just not sure he cares that way. I'm not even sure that he thinks about love or sex, not since he lost Sha're. I think he buried all such thoughts with her and he purposely lost himself in his work. 

Which, even putting my own desires aside, is so sad. Never has a man had so much to give. 

Then suddenly, he stopped talking, his mouth slightly open. He snapped it shut and dipped his eyes for a moment. I frowned because I didn't understand why he stopped mid-sentence when describing an ancient Mayan myth to me. 

Then he raised his eyes staring directly at me and I felt a tightening in my stomach, a thudding in my chest and all at once I was afraid to meet the gaze of my best friend and I dropped my eyes. I was afraid that he already knew what I wanted, what I desired -- what I feared. 

He breathed my name and almost unwillingly I lifted my gaze to meet his bright blue eyes. They were sparkling and his lips were curved in an odd, almost embarrassed smile, one I only ever remember seeing once before; the day I returned to Abydos to bring him back to Earth and Sha're laid claim to him with a passionate kiss in front of everyone. He pulled back from her, stunned -- and with the same half-smile.

Then I remembered something and I smiled. For a while I had forgotten that when he looks at me; he sees me. 

For a short while, I had been blind. Now, once again, I can see.

 

FIN


End file.
